1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a sensing apparatus, a display apparatus, and a method of sensing an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of multimedia technology, a flat display apparatus has become increasingly important. In this regard, flat display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display apparatuses, plasma display apparatuses, and organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been generally used.
However, not all manufacturing processes are the same and driving times may be different for each of thin film transistors. Each pixel may have different threshold voltage/mobility characteristics for its driving transistor. Therefore, even when an identical data voltage is applied to each pixel, current amount that flows through the driving transistor of each pixel may be different. The difference in current amount between the driving transistors of the pixels cause a difference in brightness between the pixels, which results in a deterioration in the uniformity of a display screen and the generation of a mura effect.